


I'd celebrate anything for you

by xannyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ATEEZ's Wooyoung appears for like 1 second, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theyre both kind of dumb, Theyre just really really soft, Unexpectly written in first person, Yeonbin bffs, pure fluff, soobin pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannyj/pseuds/xannyj
Summary: Soobin doesn't really celebrate Halloween, but this time he will... just this once for Beomgyu.(Or, Soobin forces his best friends to create a haunted house to help him confess to Beomgyu but it all goes wrong, or does it?)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I'd celebrate anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I haven't written anything in so long, so this is me trying to write again while going out of my comfort zone since I've never posted any work of mine on any platform.
> 
> This is also kind of rushed since I began writing this on the 31st and wanted to finish it as fast as I could since it's Halloween themed.

“You guys got to help me, I’m practically begging at this point and it’s not even funny.” Soobin pleaded for like the fifth time.

“Well…” Yeonjun just sat there twirling a pen between his fingers, as if Soobin was not putting his life on the line right in front of his eyes “when you put it like that, It is kind of funny, thank you”

“Not to be that person, but I really am that person, so I agree with hyung here… Soobin hyung, like why would the three of us put together a haunted house in like 2 days for Beomgyu hyung of all people” Taehyun said on a low tone, since he was lying face down on Yeonjun’s bed, looking at his phone while trying to win an Among Us match

“Oh my god guys… you all are just completely dismissing everything I’m saying” Soobin whined once more and stomped his feet on the ground… like a child but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hyung, you just randomly created a group chat where you stated that we had to have an emergency meeting IN ALL CAPS in Yeonjun and Taehyun’s dorm and we all came running because we thought you were like dying” Hueningkai was basically recreating a dramatization of what I texted them… honestly, it wasn’t that dramatic.

“It wasn’t? You literally texted” Yeonjun took out his phone and looked for the conversation… _god did I say that out loud?_ “‘if we don’t talk about this NOW I’ll die and cry’ I don’t even think those are the usual order of how things go, but we rushed from the other side of the city”

“Unless…” I turned to look at Taehyun, who had just recently began paying attention and had an inquisitive look on face that I was definitely not liking, it only meant that Taehyun was understanding things faster than everybody else, as usual, and that was never good.

Taehyun stood up and sat next to Yeonjun at their couch “Hyung, I think what Soobin means is that he’s finally confessing to Beomgyu hyung.” He spoke with a smile on his smile on his face, completely delighted that he had everything figured out.

Of course. I immediately blushed as Yeonjun’s and Hueningkai’s face turned to me all smiley and ready to tease “Oh god” Hueningkai stood up and waddled right to the other side of the room where I was leaning against their bookshelf and rubbed my belly “Hyung is finally ready to accept his embarrassingly obvious crush on Beomgyu hyung, I’m so proud.”

“Yeah, Soobin like how long did it take you? A year?” Yeonjun smirked, obviously knowing he had acquired newfound information to tease me for the rest of my life. “Okay everyone pause” Yeonjun dramatically exclaimed while standing up and doing an equal dramatic pose, “Does Beomgyu already know you’re taking him out to a haunted house? Like on a date?”

As if it was possible, my face turned even redder “Don’t tell me…” Taehyun sighed and pinched his nose “please don’t tell me that he does know you’re taking him to a haunted house but he doesn’t know that it’s actually a date”

“Well…. You see….”

“Soobin hyung, excuse me but you’re a fool”

“See? Even Kai agrees”

* * *

“I can’t believe Soobin actually convinced us to do this” Yeonjun whispered while he placed the final touches on his Halloween costume and makeup.

Hueningkai and Taehyun nodded simultaneously “We even had to ask Wooyoung for his house and offered to help decorating it”

“Wooyoung is very thankful, guys, and I’m going to help making this plan even more believable, aren’t I?”

“I guess you are, Soobin does need all the help he can get, anyway, also don’t refer to yourself in third person please” Yeonjun said on a loud voice and straightened up.

“Hey, why are all of you talking like I’m not just a few centimeters away?” I pouted, and blinked at myself in the mirror, “do you think my costume is okay?”

“Yes, Soobin hyung, your costume is as perfect as it was the last 100th times you asked” Taehyun muttered as we walked past by. 

In that moment, my phone pinged, it was Beomgyu _‘Hyung, I’m ready n_n’_. “Alright pals, I’m going to pick Beomgyu up, I’ll text Hueningkai when we’re on our way here so all of you can get into position, got it?”

A chorus of yeses could be heard.

Magically my mind completely forgot how to breathe, _‘this is Beomgyu, you’ve picked him up from his house countless of times’_ , yeah, mind but this is different, this time I actually believe it’s a date, even if he doesn’t know, _‘well, maybe this is your time to shine and tell him’_ , subconscious please don’t suggest no stupid scenarios.

The wheel felt slippery on my hand since I was sweating so bad… I hope Beomgyu doesn’t notice, the radio was playing Boom Clap by Charlie XCX as if it were still 2012 and we were all talking about ‘The fault in our stars’. Beomgyu always played this radio station when we drove around, said pop music brought him joy.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should change it as it is Halloween, and this is his favorite time of the year. When the car was parked right in front of Beomgyu’s house, I took out my phone and connected it to the aux cable and began playing the Hocus Pocus soundtrack.

_‘Gyu-ah, hyung is here, come out <3’ _

_‘Coming’_

The moment he stepped out of the house, everything stopped, I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hi, hyung” He said excitedly as he sat of the copilots’ seat.

I couldn’t help but look at him in awe, “You followed through with the costume”.

“Of course I did” He beamed. “We both know how much we love Coraline and just how much it means to us. You look very nice with that one Coraline costume, it quite fits your blue hair.” He complimented sincerely.

“Thank you, Yeonjun the moment he saw me, told me I was cosplaying him… like last year’s Yeonjun”

Beomgyu giggled, “Of course he did. Not to brag, but I bet my Wyborn outfit is killing it contrary to his, it took me a while for my hair to look just like the character's.”

“It’s cute”, I said… just like you.

_‘We’re on our way, don’t fuck this up’_

* * *

Beomgyu was looking out the window, starring at the multiple buildings that passed by and children dressed up, ready to go treat or treating “Halloween really is so fun, isn’t it?” He said excitedly, “You can dress up as your favorite characters or wear a piece of clothing you always wanted to but couldn’t and go for candy, like what can be better than that”

I smiled, Beomgyu is always so cute “Christmas, maybe?” I teased.

“Aish, you’re no fun”

We both giggled, we’ve had this conversation for years… it’s amazing really, how fast time can change, at first I was so uninterested in Halloween festivities, and now I forced my friends to help me build a haunted house, just for him… to see him smile and enjoying his favorite time of the year alongside me. I just hope it’s the same for him.

“We’re here” I mumbled as we both got out of the car, “Are you excited?”

Beomgyu smiled, too brightly for a person who knew he was going to a place where people would scare him on purpose “Of course I am”, he walked to me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. My heart might have stopped right there but that’s nobody’s business. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The room was totally dark with just dim lights on the floor, so you knew which path to follow around the house. I must admit, for something we did in less than 2 days this is pretty decent.

Beomgyu was clinging on my arm “Hyung, this better be scary, alright?” He said cutely.

A smile immediately rose to my face, “Of course, Gyu-ah.” That was the plan after all, Beomgyu got scared and I protected him, foul proof.

Turns out my plan wasn’t foul proof at all.

“Ah!!!” I screamed once again when something brushed against my feet. “Gyu!” I cried “You got to protect me, oh my god… Ah!”

Beomgyu had the audacity to only laugh, “Hyung, why are you screaming? Those are only fake spiderwebs” Involuntarily I pouted, “Ah, Soobin hyung” He squished my hand, making his grip a little title, “it’s just a haunted house, it’s not real, c’mon, I’m here”

Some stifle giggle could be heard from the background, I rolled my eyes, _-Yeonjun, shut up_ , “I know you’re here Gyu-ah, but this was supposed to be enjoyable”

“And it is” He let go of my hand and moved them around the house, “this is what haunted houses are for, people are supposed to get scared, hyung, not because you’re three months older, it means that you’re immune” Beomgyu snorted.

“I know but…”

“No buts, Soobin-ah, this is literally what haunted houses are for, why are you so worked up? The house is serving it’s purpose” The younger one said as he took some steps back and crossed his arms.

“Oh my god, he even dropped the honorifics”

“Yeonjun hyung, please”

“Taehyun-ah” Yeonjun began full-on laughing, “this is just too funny, you have to admit it, you were holding back your laughter too!”

“Yeonjun-hyung? Taehyun-ah?” Beomgyu looked at them confused, “why are you guys here? Where were you?”

Yeonjun nodded, probably ready to blow my cover away “Maybe Soobin wants to tell you that, right Soobin?” My gaze turned to Hueningkai’s who had already come out from his hiding spot too, _help me_ , Kai just laughed ready to see my doom.

“Ha… ha… what are you talking about Yeonjun hyung?” I mumbled nervously. I scratched the back of my head. Nervous habit.

Taehyun stepped nearer to us, “Oh, you want us to tell him?” I stared perplexedly at him, _you’re joining him?_ -I mouthed. Taehyun just shrugged.

Beomgyu turned to me, “What is everyone talking about, Soobin-ah?”

“Hey! Use honorifics!” I insisted with the last piece of dignity I still felt I had within my grasp. Beomgyu just gave me a look, “Alright I’ll talk!” I said defeated. I think I could hear Hueningkai celebrating at the background, _‘Go Soobin, Go Soobin’_. “Basically this haunted house was made by Yeonjun, Taehyun, Hueningkai’s and some of their friends’ help, including mine, of course”

The shock that crossed Beomgyu’s face was undeniable “You did what?”

“Not only that, but he also made us built this in like, literally less than 2 days” Hueningkai added helpfully… not really.

Gyu tilted his head to the side “W-why? Hyung”, he placed his hand on my shoulder, “you didn’t need to go through this much trouble, we could’ve gone to an already built up haunting house” He said softly.

“I wanted it to be meaningful” I whispered.

“Hyung, this is meaningful enough, you know that, right?” His voice sounded so fond. “Being here, with you, on Halloween at a haunted house despite the fact that you don’t usually celebrate it means enough to me.”

Silence stretched for a minute too long, “Guys, I think we should leave” Hueningkai muttered ushering Yeonjun and Taehyun away.

“Why??” Yeonjun whined, “I wanted to see this iconic moment happen”

“Yeonjun hyung, we three know these two deserve some privacy” Taehyun whispered.

In the background their retreating steps could be heard… counting like a clockwork the time I had left to choose if I was going to finally lay my heart right on top of Beomgyu’s hands with enough power for him to shred it and break it into pieces, at the end, I always knew we were only best friends.

After taking a deep breath “I wanted it to be a different kind of meaningful, okay? I wanted to put some kind of real effort in this going out... maybe… you know what? I don’t know” Soobin said in a rush, almost defeated.

“Oh my god, why are you acting like you have a crush on me and are about to confess your undying love and feelings for me?” At that Soobin’s face immediately turned to Beomgyu’s alarmed “Oh... i-is it really… uhm”

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Soobin grabbed onto the little courage that was threatening to slip away “Yes, Beomgyu, I do have a crush on you, have had a crush on you for a while actually. I’m not even sure if I can call it a crush anymore since it has been going for so long…” my hands began trembling, but I had already started, might as well finish, right? “Your smile brings me joy and your entire presence makes me feel giddy inside, you’re my happy pill and my comfort whenever I’m feeling down.”

“Soobin hyung…”

“No!” I exclaimed rapidly, “Let me finish, okay?” I had to say everything before I lost the courage to.

Beomgyu nodded. “Alright” I breathed in again, “I actually wanted this to be a date, I wanted to ask you out on a non-platonic date, I wanted this to mean something, but when you said _‘Of course I’d like to spend Halloween with my best friend’_ , I just didn’t know how to correct you.” Soobin let out a small laugh, trying to ease himself up. “Still…” He looked up again, starring right into Beomgyu’s eyes, “I wanted to follow through with my plan, make my own haunted house, seem cool beside you since those fuckers promised not to scare me and confess afterwards” He smiled sadly, “I guess I still managed to do all that, just not in the steps or way I wanted to”

“You’re so stupid”

“YA!” I pushed the younger one slightly, “I’m barring my feelings right here, and you call me stupid?”

“I’m sorry, hyung, but like” Beomgyu got closer, interlocking our fingers once again, “I’ve been dropping hints that I like you for so so so so long, but you’re so dense. Although,” Beomgyu tilted his head to the side. “I guess I am oblivious too since I never thought you liked me back”

“Hold on”

“Okay, I’m holding on”

“I need a while to process this”

“Alright, let it sink in”

“YOU LIKE ME BACK?”

“I said that”

Soobin dropped Beomgyu’s hand and just hugged him, “I can’t believe this, I’m so happy” Beomgyu just giggled, wrapping his own arms around my frame and holding me close to him. “But wait” Soobin took a step back, “what do you mean you were obvious and dropping hints? What kind of hints?”

“Oh god” Beomgyu rolled his eyes and laughed, “why else would I insist on having matching Coraline costumes? Our literal favorite movie we have said countless of times it’s ours and just ours”

“I thought you were only being friendly…”

Beomgyu just giggled and went back to the hug, “You owe me a date, okay? Make it a Halloween movie classics marathon”

At this point my smile couldn’t even stay hidden, “Consider it done”

Beomgyu suddenly gasped and took half a step back “Does this mean I can finally stop calling you 'hyung'?”

“No”

“But, you’re just three months older and we’ll be dating” Beomgyu whined and pouted.

“Okay, you can stop calling me hyung” I smiled fondly, brushing his hair. Beomgyu will always be cute, my small little Halloween enthusiast. The Wyborn to my Coraline.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to finish reading this, thank you.  
> I appreciate any kind of feedback.
> 
> I would also like to thank my friends Malía and Ursula, who motivated me to write again.


End file.
